


Felo-de-Se

by gorgonine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, yandere-ness kindof, yeah okay let's face it Piper is OOC here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonine/pseuds/gorgonine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper loves Jason. Everything else is secondary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felo-de-Se

* * *

**o**

**Felo-de-Se**

**o**

* * *

Jason is  _perfect_. He's beautiful and brilliant and powerful and he loves her. Piper would abandon everything, ignore everyone, give up breathing and (shudder) spend an entire day discussing relationships with her siblings for him. She would die for him, she would kill for him, and she would give up the world for Him.

**o**

In a sense, it starts with Octavian's death. It involves Tyson and Ella and a club and a huge amount of bloodied skull shards. There are, of course, indignant shouts and rebellions and mutters of monsters killing any of them and getting away with it. But then people see the bruises on Ella's thin wrists and Tyson tearing up as he holds her, and the grumbles fade into sighs.

And Piper realizes with a smile that true love wins over everything.

**o**

In another sense, it starts with Percy.

Jason is perfect (and  _beautifulbrilliantwonderful_ ), of course. Anyone could see that He was supposed to be the Leader, supposed to be the one giving them orders; and she is annoyed when all of them look at Percy for directions instead.

It's not that she doesn't  _like_  Percy- of course she likes him. Everyone likes him. But being liked is not the only thing required to be a leader- being a leader means that you have to be brave and honorable and powerful and; let's face it-

Being a leader here requires being  _Jason_.

**o**

She creeps into Percy's cabin at night, whispers into his ear.

It works better than she expected- sleep goes well with her voice and her commands. Percy's mind is not his own, and he climbs his way to the deck, and steps over the starboard.

o

The children of Poseidon are human in appearance- gills are not one of their features. Their ability to breathe underwater is purely magical, and magic can be nullified.

A counterspell, a curse. A whisper to turn off abilities that come as naturally as breathing.

The son of the sea god drowns, and the ocean itself screams at them.

**o**

Piper watches the seas with Annabeth (who is screaming and screaming and screaming and not stopping) and Jason (who is bewildered and furious and outraged), and adds her tears to theirs.

She grieves the loss of Percy, she really does- she misses him and his eyes and his smile and his laugh. Her tears are as real as anyone else's.

It's just that her (and  _His_ , even though He does not know it yet) priorities in the whole matter are quite clear.

**o**

Annbeth cries herself to sleep for a week, and Piper nurses her. She sees the agony fade into rage and the rage fade into determination. Annabeth is hard steel and flint, and she has motive for revenge.

She knows, of course, what she would do if someone ever killed Him; and thinking of what Annabeth might be capable of at the death of her love makes her scared for Jason.

So she whispers again in the dead of the night, letting her power flow into her words.

**o**

They find Annabeth the next day, a celestial bronze knife driven through her jugular, still clasped in her hands. The look on her face is serene, almost near happiness; and Piper can tell that everybody is bewildered, but that nobody is surprised.

There is grief, of course, but it's mostly shock. Leo makes a joke that falls flat, Hazel curls into Frank and Frank curls into Hazel, and Jason locks himself in his cabin till his breathing goes back to normal.

Piper thinks of Annabeth and how much it must have hurt when Percy died, and she thinks of how happy she'd be now that she was back with him, and cries.

**o**

The party that meets the giants at the last battle is grim and grey, bolstered by grief and powered by rage. Gaia and her mind-controlling ways, Jason states, have taken the best of them; and she will be destroyed for her sins. Neptune and Athena agree with Him, and the power of the sea and the ruthlessness of wisdom are enough to fuel their attacks with more power than anything Percy or Annabeth could have mustered.

Jason fights, a furious whirlwind in the eye of the storm, and Piper guards His back whenever He deigns to touch the ground. She knows her place in the world, and it's made her happier than she could ever hope to be.

**o**

They win, of course.

Nothing can stand against Him and her.

**o**

It's when they get back that it all comes crashing down. Jason crumples after the victory celebration at Camp Jupiter- gets up in the middle of the banquet and walks away. She finds Him in a darkened corner of one of the many pavilions, head bent and eyes closed, almost sobbing but not quite.

She holds Him to her, strokes His hair and kisses His forehead and soothes Him. Cries the tears He hold back, tells Him that she will always be here, that she will never ever leave and that she will always put Him first.

Always.


End file.
